


Eleven Roses In the Stars

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: She's like wind and earth and peace,He's like fire and Ice and Rage,She's like the day, and the clearness in the heart of the starsHe's like the night, the storm in the heart of the sunShe's newborn and fleetingHe's ancient and foreverShe's frozen scattered throughout the edges of the universe and she can feel the turn of the timeHe burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universeAnd... she's brilliant"And...He's wonderful"They were made for each otherRose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Defender of The Earth.The Doctor, Last of the time lords, the oncoming stormTwo souls destined to be together torn apart by the cruelty of the universe, but what happens when the universe decides to give the two a second chance to be together?





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Hidden in the Stars

"Doctor this game isn't fair, you probably know every constellation in the galaxy." Amy complained to the time lord. As the eleventh Doctor, Rory, and herself sat in the doorway of the tardis naming constellations they saw in the dying beams of light that twinkled in the sky. 

"Amy be reasonable here," Rory told her.

"Thank you, Rory." The Doctor smiled believing the groom was on his side. 

"He knows all the constellations in this galaxy and the next one over." Rory finished gesturing out the tardis door to the right. 

"Oi! Not you too!" The Doctor complained to Rory as Amy laughed brightly leaning over to her husband to plant a kiss on Rory's cheek. "Oh, don't start pond." The Doctor grumbled feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"You're going to have to deal with it doctor. That's what happens when your companions are a couple." Amy replied. 

"Don't act so smug. Your not the first couple I've brought aboard my ship." The Doctor replied looking up at the sky as he reminisced.

"So, you've third wheeled before?" Amy questioned, her eye brows shooting up in surprise.

"Oh, I've third wheeled, cart wheeled, stole the girl, and still had time to save the whole entire universe before brunch." The Doctor revealed with a wave of his hands. 

"Wait what? You stole some bloke's girl?" Rory asked not following any of that his eye brows raised wrapping an arm around Amy's waist just for good measure. 

"Well, yes and no, she left him for me I suppose and well we wanted to be together, but the universe decided otherwise. Anyways she's gone now." The Doctor sighed fiddling with his bow tie as he thought back to the woman who stole not just one, but both of his hearts. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Amy apologized assuming the worst. 

"What? Oh! No, no, no, she isn't dead. What is it with you humans and always assuming someone's died? She is completely fine, she's just....somewhere I can't get to her." The Doctor explained a brief smile on his face before it faded as he said the last part of his sentence. 

"Somewhere you can't go? But you've got a bloody tardis. It travels through time and space. How can there be somewhere you can't go?" Amy pressed not understanding.

"It can travel through space and time, but parallel dimensions, those are...those are tricky." The doctor elaborated. 

"Hang on, Parallel dimensions, as in other worlds identical to our own? Those actually exist?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, though there are variations to them, they exist, traveling between them is just rather impossible, even for me." 

"But-" Amy tried to protest not wanting to accept that her raggedy Doctor was unable to do something. 

"Could we get back to the game pond?" The Doctor asked his heart's now aching as he wished for Rose to be with him again. To see her breathtaking smile, or to just feel her hand in his. What he wouldn't give for a chance to hold her hand. 

"Of course uh Rory I think it's your turn." Amy said nudging her husband. 

"Oh right yeah my turn, okay uh...I see a Rose." Rory said pointing to a constellation of a rose in the sky. The Doctor groaned rubbing at his eyes. 

"Doctor?" Amy questioned in concern.

"Out of all the constellations here you pick that one, well done Rory, man of the hour." The doctor shook his head a bit trying to look away from the rose that Rory had pointed out, but he couldn't. It was one of the most beautiful constellations he had ever laid eyes on all because it shared her name. 

"What did I do?" Rory whispered to Amy in confusion as the Doctor clearly zoned out into his own little world gazing at the Rose constellation the sadness and longing clear as day in his ancient eyes. 

"I don't know, maybe she liked roses?" Amy guessed. 

"You better go, it's best we help him keep his mind off whatever it is that's bothering him." Rory muttered. 

"Alright! My turn doctor...I see...a wolf." Amy nodded to the sky in the direction of the wolf constellation. 

"What? Did you just say bad wolf?" The doctor questioned his eyes widening a bit. The doctor jumping up not even giving Amy time to respond as the doctor swung himself outside the tardis.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled in worry. "Oh my god what are you doing!?" 

"Getting a better look!" The doctor replied as he clung to the tardis's side climbing up to it's top slowly standing. The oxygen bubble expanding so he could breathe. 

"That isn't safe, Doctor, get back in the ship." Rory ordered as Amy hugged him tightly 

"Like I'd take orders from you. It's my ship I can do what I like." The Doctor replied running a hand through his hair his eyes darting from constellation to constellation. A wolf and Rose constellation in the same place? Was it just coincidence? Possibly, but a timelord could hope. 

It had been so long since he had allowed himself to hope for a way to get back to her. Was it selfish for him to search for her now after he had all but abandoned her with that clone? He still wasn't quite sure what he had whispered in her ear, but it had to be something that warranted a kiss. 

Amy sighed, "Just be careful then, I can't have you falling off the top and floating away in space."

"Whatever, you say pond. Now hush, I need to search." The Doctor commanded his mind working a million miles a minute. 

"Search for what? There's nothing out here! You said that yourself earlier." Rory objected. 

"Exactly! But that's just what we're supposed to think..." The Doctor trailed off digging around in his bigger on the inside pockets.  "Oh, I need...I need...haha yes!"The Doctor cheered to himself as he found his old 3d glasses quickly putting them on spinning around in a circle as he searched for a sign. 

"Come on universe, come on. Just this once, just this one time, be on my side. Haven't I done enough for you? I lost my world, my family, my friends, all to save you! Time and time again I have protected you from harm. If I can have one thing back, just one, then please, please just let it be her." The Doctor pleaded as he searched fruitlessly across the stars. When he found no signs of any void stuff he dropped to his knees the clang of his knees connecting with the tardis's exterior echoing back down to Amy and Rory.

"Doctor, are you alright!?" Amy called out of worry Rory's arms wrapped securely around her waist preventing her from trying to scale the tardis as the Doctor had and hug the timelord tight. 

The Doctor didn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to. He had been daft just then letting himself hope for Rose to return or hoping for a way to get to her. Now the ache he felt in both his hearts had returned full force and it was crippling. Tearing the 3d glasses off his face tears gathering in his eyes he pounded his fist against the tardis's roof. "It's not fair!" The doctor screamed out rage mixing with his sadness. 

"Doctor, please just calm down. Whatever it is your looking for we can help!" Amy called, worry she held for the timelord seeping into her voice unable to keep it hidden. 

"Help!? Help!? You can't help, you can't do anything!" The doctor snapped leaping up poor poor Amelia Pond about to be on the receiving end of the fury of a time lord scorned as the Doctor gripped the top of the tardis doorway swinging himself back inside his tardis landing just a few steps away. 

"Doctor-" Amy tried to protest, but he cut her off before she could even make her plea. 

"Don't Doctor me! Not now." The Doctor all but growled. "Not when it's your fault." 

"What? Hang on-" Rory started to object his eye brows drawing together. How was this Amy's fault? She hadn't done anything. 

"Shut up, it's your fault too." The Doctor ordered the blonde who snapped his mouth closed looking indignant. 

"Do you know how long it's been? How long I've been forced to travel without her? Do you know why I can't see it anymore, Amelia?" The Doctor pressed on. 

"See what?" Amy asked softly the look in the Doctor's eyes scaring her to pieces making her want to grab Rory and run and hide. 

"The beauty of the universe." The Doctor answered as if it were obvious. Amelia's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. How could she respond to something like that? 

"I'll tell you why pond. It's because she's not here! She's not where she's supposed to be, she's not with me and without her....without her everything is boring and dull and you and Rory were supposed to fix that for me, but all the two of you are doing is making it worse!" The Doctor snapped his voice raised.

"I'm sorry. We didn't-" Amy told the timelord as Rory hugged her a bit tighter.

"Know? How could you? You're so...so human. Just like her." The Doctor said with a small shake of his head running his hand through his hair. He took one last longing look at the rose and wolf constellation before shutting the tardis doors with a resounding click the noise echoing throughout the all too silent tardis. The Doctor's finger's hovering over the lock. 

"Doctor?" Amy asked softly.

"I'm tired of games, Amelia. My hearts they just can't take it anymore. Everywhere I look there's something reminding me of her." The Doctor sighed striding passed the still startled couple.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked. 

"Where I always go in the end. To be alone." The Doctor replied storming off away from the console room leaving behind a concerned set of companions. 

The Doctor walked the halls of the tardis with no real destination in mind. He just wandered aimlessly memories of Rose filling his head. He tried to push them out and suppress them down, but trying to forget Rose Tyler was like trying to forget Gallifrey. He couldn't, he just couldn't. She was too important, the first spark of light that he had ever saw after the darkness of the time war. 

He finally stopped his walk when he came to a door. Her door to be specific, and behind that door was all her things that she had left behind. Things that allowed him to imagine that perhaps one day when he opened that door she would be on the other side. The Doctor took a shaky breath closing his eyes. 

"She won't be there, she's never there, don't open it, don't bother, it'll only hurt." The Doctor tried to tell himself attempting to dissuade himself from opening the door, but it was no use he couldn't resist. Without another moment to dwell he opened the door slipping inside the room. 

It was just as she had left it. Nothing touched or moved and not a spec of dust in sight, but as anticipated there was no Rose Tyler to be seen. He sighed leaning back against the door.

"Why can't I just move on, eh?" The Doctor asked the open air sinking down to the floor.   
The Doctor hung his head and closed his eyes then started speaking to the empty room. 

"I've regenerated, and your off with some me who's not me and I'm not even the me that you knew anymore, but I still can't get over you." The Doctor spoke. He wasn't entirely sure how long he kept his eyes closed just sitting there with his back resting against the door. It could have been seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours the doctor couldn't be sure. 

"So, does that mean you'll let me stay?." An all too familiar voice chimed. The Doctor's eyes snapped open, his jaw dropping at what he saw. 

Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler in the room a few feet away from him sitting on her bed. 

He gawked at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What?" He breathed. 

She gave a little wave pushing a strand of tousled blonde hair out of her face. 

"What?" The Doctor repeated a little louder his hearts practically beating out of his chest. 

"Hello." She smiled at him. 

"What!?" The Doctor cried. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's the end of chapter 1!! Stay tuned for ch 2!!! And don't forget to comment!


	2. Ch 2: Catching Up

"Hang on, I cross parallel dimensions, and transport myself in here right room and everything and that's all your going to say? I was expecting a better greeting." Rose told him the smile turning into a pout. 

"No, no you can't be here. You're not real. Is this what it feels like to be mad? Have I gone mad? 1200 years is that all it takes?" The Doctor pondered. 

"Doctor, I'm real. Cmere, I'll prove it." Rose told him holding out her hand wiggling her fingers wanting him to take it. 

"No, no this isn't real. It's impossible. You can't be here." The Doctor denied not moving a muscle despite everything in him screaming to run over to her. 

"It's not impossible, it's just a bit unlikely." Rose countered using words that he once said against him.

"It's more than a bit! The walls closed, The dimensions cut off, the universe itself should be quaking and crumbling apart. Rose, you can't-"

"Be here? Yeah, that's what you keep saying, but I am here, Doctor. I found you again, are you not happy to see me? Do you not want me anymore or something?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"I'll always want you." The Doctor replied.

"Well, you don't look like it. I mean look at you, your just sitting there. I was hoping for at least a hug. I never even got a proper goodbye from you last time."

"Your supposed to be with him." The Doctor replied a bit warily. 

"He's not you." Rose denied. 

"Yes, he is. Don't deny it, you kissed him! I saw." The Doctor frowned at her as he recalled the unpleasant memory. 

"Yeah, kissed him goodbye. I was gonna kiss him, and then sprint back to the tardis, but you just left without me." Rose frowned at him. 

"He could give you a normal life, and grow old with you, but I can't. Go back with him. He needs you, Rose." The Doctor ordered despite his hearts clenching in pain. 

"Can't do that. Rose paused for a second insure if now was the right time to explain everything that had happened since he left her on the damned beach. Deciding it might be a bit too much for him to take in. 

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned. 

"It was a one way trip." Rose explained. 

"Then find a way back to him like you did with me." The Doctor suggested a bit of coldness in his voice. Maybe if he tried to push her a way then she would vanish and this hallucination would stop.  Granted this wasn't the first time he'd hallucinated her, but it was the first time it looked so life like. Her hair was even curly instead of straight this time. 

"From the looks of things you need me more than he ever did." Rose argued standing up. 

"I don't need you, I just want you, there's a difference." The Doctor objected his shoulders tensing looking away from her. 

"Doctor, stop lying. Your trying to make me go away, but I won't. I've said it before and I'll say it again I am never gonna leave you..." 

The Doctor's breath hitched as he heard those words. His brain was just growing more cruel the more it aged. It had to be, there was no way that she...she just couldn't. 

"You can't get rid of me, Doctor. You can look away all you want, but I'll still be here because I'm real. I'm real and alive and I'm here." Rose told him her voice taking on a pleading tone. 

Rose walked over to where the Doctor sat and bent down in front of him. She reached out her right hand and he tensed looking at her with widened eyes. 

"Don't..." The Doctor whispered fully believing her hand would pass through him. As much as he wished the illusion would vanish, he didn't want to see her turn to dust before his eyes. 

"Since when do I listen to you?" Rose whispered softly her hand connecting with his cheek her fingers gently brushing against his skin. 

"Doctor...?" Rose questioned a bit uncertainly as he looked at her in awe. Why wasn't he saying anything? This one had seemed like quite the talker. 

Before Rose could even register what was happening the Doctor's right hand had nestled itself in her blonde hair his hand resting firmly at the back of her head. His other hand immediately placing itself on her left side as he leant forwards his lips descending on hers. Rose was thoroughly shocked at first. She had never thought he would make the first move, but that said she was by no means complaining. They kissed passionately for a while until Rose found she needed to breath. Cursing her human respiratory system she pushed on the Doctor's chest trying to pull away from the kiss. 

"Doctor.." She struggled as the timelord continued the kiss. 

"Hmm?" He hummed questioningly. 

"Need...air..." Rose gently reminded. 

The Doctor pulled away immediately his eyes blinking open. "Yes, right sorry. Forgot." The Doctor breathed out not quite as breathless as Rose. 

"You forgot breathing was necessary?" Rose laughed a bit. 

"Well, if I'm being honest for the last 40.67 seconds since you touched me I momentarily forgot everything that wasn't you." 

"You're impossible." Rose grinned. "You have that huge time lord brain and you just decide to forget all that knowledge in favor of kissing lil old human me." 

"Well, yes. Problem?" The Doctor wondered.

"Not at all." Rose replied instantly, staring into his eyes already starting to like the new color. 

"You're real...you're here..." The Doctor breathed out almost wistfully, resting his forehead on hers. 

"Took you long enough. For someone so clever you really are an idiot." Rose laughed. 

"Oi! Rose Tyler I take offense to that." The Doctor objected pulling his head back glaring slightly, playfully.

"What can I do to make amends my dear doctor?" Rose questioned leaning forwards clearly intent on getting another kiss while the Timelore remained somewhat close. Who knows when she'd get another chance. 

"I have a few ideas," The Doctor started his voice low still not believing that Rose was on the Tardis. "but not now. No, now's too soon. Far too soon. I've still got whiplash and questions. So, so many questions. Rose, how did you-?, Why did you-?, What happened?" The Doctor implored struggling to form his questions as his mouth fought to keep up with his mind. 

"I came back to you, Doctor. What else is there to tell?" Rose questioned clearly trying her best to dodge the question. 

"Everything, Rose Tyler, there is quite literally everything for you to tell. You shouldn't be able to be here. How did you even get inside the tardis!? We're in space, deep space. You couldn't have just walked right in."

"Couldn't I have?" Rose quipped with a smile. 

"Rose."

"You first Doctor." Rose told him pulling away entirely walking back to sit on her bed once again. 

"Me? What? Why do I have to go first?" The Doctor protested indignantly as if he were a small child. 

"New, new, new Doctor." Rose replied holding up three fingers waggling them a bit. "You changed your face on me again. Your lucky I heard you talking or I would've thought I got on the wrong tardis." 

"Oh, right. Well, what do you think?" The Doctor questioned with a grin adjusting his bow tie. 

"You look different." Rose replied with a soft smile not quite the tongue in tooth smile the Doctor had been hoping to see. Didn't she know that was his favorite of her smiles? 

"Good different or bad different?" The Doctor asked carefully knowing fully well this carnation had a bit of a chin on him. 

"Just different." Rose replied easily.

"Is that okay?" The Doctor asked hesitantly wondering if she would prefer him looking like the old one with the great hair. 

"I don't know, I kinda wanted the next you to be ginger." Rose teased. 

It took the Doctor a second to realize she was just teasing him, or flirting? Teasing and flirting? It had been so long he really couldn't tell, but he was sure it wouldn't take him long to get back into the swing of things. 

"Sorry to disappoint the legendary Rose Tyler." The Doctor grinned. 

"Shut up." She told him with a little laugh that really was music to the Doctor's ears. He hadn't heard her laugh with these ears yet. 

"Not a chance." The Doctor replied with a laugh of his own. 

"So, what happened? What made you do it? Don't tell me you regenerated from heartbreak." Rose joked. 

"No, you didn't cause it this time. It was radiation poisoning. Saving Wilf, Donna's grandad. I absorbed it all and well it killed me, forced me to regenerate. You know how it goes." The Doctor explained shortly not wanting to get into a lot of detail. 

"Stop absorbing stuff your not supposed to." Rose scolded. 

"Oi! You're one to talk. Heart of the tardis ring any bells? Your lucky I pulled it all out when I did." 

"I did it one bloody time. It's a miracle you don't give off radiation yourself with how many times you do stuff like that and don't even get me started with you licking things." Rose admonished.

"It's the best way to analyze a foreign substance!" The Doctor defended himself. 

"Best way to get yourself killed maybe." Rose replied. 

"Did you really come all this way just to nag me?" The Doctor crosses his arms. 

"Someone's got to." Rose quickly replied.

"Alright so, that was me. Now you." 

"What? No hang on, there's hell of a lot more than that." Rose protested. 

"I don't care, I want to know." The Doctor denied. 

"You really don't." Rose replied looking away from him for the first time. 

"Yes, I do." The Doctor insisted. 

"Your not going to like what I have to say." Rose told him.

"Try me." 

"I don't want to worry you." Rose admitted. 

"Should I be worried?"

"Why can't I just tell you later?" Rose asked nervously rubbing her hands on her jeans. 

"There might not be a later." The Doctor told her. 

"Why? You plan on dropping me off somewhere?" Rose asked fear creeping into her voice. 

"No. Never, but the universe might not have the same idea." The Doctor quickly pointed out.

Rose sighed rubbing her fingers on her temples. "I don't even know where to start." Rose frowned feeling a headache coming on.

"Start wherever you like. I'm clever enough to work things out. I'm probably more cleverer than you remember." The Doctor stated fixing his bow tie as if to ready himself for the challenge. 

"Okay Doctor, well your human counter part died a few days after you dropped him off. We got married two days after you left. He wouldn't tell me the real reason, that he wanted to.He just told me he wanted a wedding with me before the universe decided to screw things up again. I didn't argue and mum surprisingly didn't put up much of a fuss." Rose admitted. 

"How did he go?" The Doctor wondered. 

"A few days after we got married, he started complaining about a headache and then he...he died and let's just say it wasn't pretty." Rose frowned pulling her knees up to her chest resting her chin on her knees.

"What happened after?" The Doctor gently pressed wanting no needing to know more. He had thought his timelord brain could compensate being part human, but he must've been wrong. His guilt came flooding back to him. 

"Alright, well to be honest I only remember bits and pieces after he died." Rose admitted.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Doctor questioned his eye brows furrowing in concern. 

"I can't remember everything. She'll have to tell you the rest. I'll fill in the gaps when I have to." Rose told him biting her lower lip out of nervousness. 

"She? She who?" The Doctor asked. Rose answered him saying two words that made his hearts stop. 

"Bad wolf."  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's ch 2!!! Stick around for chapter 3 cause it's on it's way!!!  Tell me what you think in the comments guys!


	3. Ch 3: Bad Wolf

"What the hell do you mean Bad Wolf!?" The Doctor yelled jumping to his feet over to Rose before she had time to blink. The fury in his eyes completely masking whatever worry he was feeling. 

"Listen, just relax, yeah?" Rose asked taking his hand in hers pulling him to sit next to her. She hadn't liked the way he towered over her. 

"Relax? Relax!? Rose Tyler if there is one thing I am not going to do it is relax." The Doctor told her though he didn't pull his hand from hers. He merely tightened his grip pulling out his sonic giving her a quick scan just to be safe. 

"Just let me explain." Rose told him gently lowering the sonic that buzzed in her face. The doctor looked apprehensive clearly wanting to keep sonicing her, but he gave the faintest of nods anyways lowering the screwdriver. 

"After the other you died I got a little depressed-"

"I'm not going to like where this is headed am I?" The Doctor muttered tightening his grip on her hand. 

"Not really, But you still wanna know yeah?" Rose questioned. 

"Yeah." He confirmed though he could already feel the guilt welling up, a bit of despair creeping in. 

"Well, after you died I got depressed. I didn't think it was worth living in a universe without you in it and I kinda sort of maybe tried to off myself." Rose admitted speaking as quickly as she could. 

"What?" The Doctor whispered horrified. "Rose, no! How could you-"

"Shh, I'm alive, everything's fine just let me finish explaining yeah?" Rose hushed him raising her free hand to cup his cheek gently. Her thumb stroking softly against his skin. The Doctor placed the screwdriver on the bed grabbing onto the hand on his cheek closing his eyes, kissing the palm of her hand then placed it back leaning into her touch nodding at her to keep going. 

"Well, when I went to.....you know, something happened or well, Bad Wolf happened. At first I felt the pain in my chest, warm sticky blood, the normal human reaction to getting stabbed in the heart-"

"Hang on? You stabbed yourself in the heart? Rose Tyler that is a rubbish way to go." The Doctor protested. 

"It's where the pain was coming from so I thought it would be as good a spot as any." Rose said defensively.

"No, no it's a terrible spot. No spot is a good spot. I am very worried about your mental health. You should have a check up." The Doctor went to sonic her again, but Rose grabbed it from him. 

"Doctor enough. Relax, I'm not gonna do it again. I'm with you now, there'd be no point." Rose told him. 

"But how are you still here if you..broke your heart open like that." The Doctor frowned. 

"Like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I felt pain in my chest and everything but then it felt like my head was on fire and I started to see these wisps of gold then everything just went black. When I came to it was two days later and I was completely healed without a single scratch on me." Rose recalled grimly. Before she could tell him anything else the Doctor pulled Rose to his chest and hugged her as tightly as he possibly could. 

"Never ever ever do something like that again."

"Doctor..." Rose trailed off.

"I mean it, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again. Rose Tyler I-" The Doctor cut himself off those three little words getting stuck in his throat. "You are the most important thing to me in this entire universe do you understand that? You're life matters, you matter to me, more than anything else." 

"More than Gallifrey?" The question had been asked sarcastically no real seriousness in the blonde's tone, but The Doctor gave her an answer anyways. He had to be sure that she knew, even if he couldn't say it. He may never be able to say it, but he loved her with both his hearts. 

"More than Gallifrey, more than the Tardis, more than the universe and more than the stars themselves." The Doctor listed making Rose go wide eyed.

"But- you can't be serious, I was only kidding." Rose shook her head slightly. 

"I know, but you still deserved an answer." The Doctor replied.

"You can't mean that." Rose denied.

"But I do." The Doctor replied earnestly. 

"Doctor-" Rose objected obviously about to protest his declaration.

"Don't Doctor me, Rose Tyler. The universe just isn't the same without you in it. I've been driving myself mad missing you. I know I've regenerated, so there's a possibility your feelings for me have changed, but I swear on all of my lives past and future that I truly love you with both my two hearts." The Doctor vowed placing a light kiss on her forehead. 

Rose laughed shaking her head. The Doctor frowned. No, she wasn't supposed to laugh at his speech. He was trying to be romantic, profess his love. Why was she laughing? It confused him to no end.

"You-you idiot!" Rose exclaimed through her laughter.

"What? What did I say?" The Doctor questioned a bit upset at her laughing.

"You think I love you any less because you regenerated? Oh you daft old man. I love you no matter what form your in, she will to." Rose smiled.

"She?" The Doctor frowned in confusion. 

"Bad Wolf." Rose clarified. 

"Nope, still not getting it." The Doctor frowned.

"I'll just let her explain." Rose sighed pulling out a small switchblade from her pocket. Before the doctor could react she dragged it across her hand a hiss of pain leaving her lips.

"Rose!" The Doctor instantly freaked out grabbing her wrist, but he had been too late the damage already done. The Doctor watched Rose in something caught between fascination and horror. A gold light swirled in Roses eyes no iris able to be seen, but then the light died down and he could see her eyes again as they were only glowing a softer golden hue her real eye color hidden just underneath. 

"Don't worry Doctor, she's just fine." Bad Wolf soothes wiping the bloodied knife on her jeans before folding it placing it back in the pocket. Then she dragged her pointer finger along the cut Rose had made just moments before, a gold stream of glitter looking energy streaming from her fingertip. The cut sealing up, her skin repairing as if the cut had never been there. 

"I took you out of her, you shouldn't exist now." The Doctor frowned.

"Well that's just rude. Is that really how you greet me now adays? Last time I got a quite the kiss." Badwolf teased. 

"I never greeted you with a kiss." The Doctor frowned. 

"Greetings, goodbyes, it is so very hard keeping them all straight. I always mix those up, but does it really matter? Because that was some kiss Doctor." Bad Wolf smirked.

"That kiss was for Rose! Not you!" The Doctor glared.

"But I am Rose Tyler."

"No, your not. Rose tyler is human, and while you may be in a human body your are anything, but that. Rose Tyler is all pink and yellow, you're golden and wolfy. I could go on and on about the variations, but I want my Rose back right this instant." The Doctor demanded.

"Silly Doctor, your acting as if I'm holding her captive."

"Aren't you? Suppressing her inside of her own mind until she burns?" The Doctor accused.

"If she dies then so do I. I'm a part of her. The part that keeps her living." Bad Wolf told him. 

"What does that mean?" The Doctor demanded.

"It means she would be dead without me and you should be a little more grateful." Bad Wolf replied crossing her arms. 

"Suppose you're right, and you aren't killing Rose, but keeping her alive as you say you are. The question is why? Why would a being as powerful as yourself choose to keep Rose alive instead of just killing her off and taking the body for your own?"The doctor questioned her. He really didn't trust bad wolf all that much. Bad wolf always meant the end of something. 

"Because, that's not how it works Doctor aren't you listening? We're connected, if she dies then so do I. I only exist in her mind, once Rose goes so do I. I create myself yes, but I only exist through her." 

"So, you need her to survive?" The Doctor asked. 

"We both need each other." Bad Wolf replied.

"Then why aren't you burning her up like last time? Rose is only human, she can't handle that kind of power, no one can. " The Doctor insisted. 

"I let you remove the excess energy that she couldn't handle." Bad Wolf replied with a grin. 

"The excess!? But the heart of the tardis has a remnant of huon particles those are highly dangerous to humans. Donna survived it, but oh. Oh...Oh!" The Doctor jumped up slamming his palm to his forehead. 

"Now, your getting it." Bad Wolf laughed with a nod. 

"Of course! That's how you got in! The huon particles in your system. Just like Donna on her wedding day, well almost wedding day, but that still doesn't explain how you got across the dimensions." The Doctor pointed out. 

"The cracks, the cracks in the universe Doctor. You sealed them up, remade the universe." Bad Wolf reminded. 

"Yes, so? What of it?" The Doctor questioned with a wave of his hand.

"So, we took advantage. Both universes were at risk, the echoes of your tardis's explosion seeped through into other dimensions. The radiation was particularly terrible in the dimension we were stuck in. Rose figured you were going fix it because you always do. So, we had to act fast. Since the two worlds were already dying we waited for the right moment and crossed over using the space canon. Once you reset the universe all the damage that we would have caused crossing over was fixed." 

"But that was weeks ago! What the hell were you doing during that time?" The Doctor glared. 

"It was a few weeks for you maybe, but for us, minutes. What is it you always say to Rose? Wibbly timey wobbly wimey? No that's not right." Bad wolf shook her head.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." The Doctor corrected. 

"Ah that's it!" Bad wolf snapped her fingers. "Any other questions Doctor?" 

"How come you never showed yourself sooner? Rose's life has been in danger countless times after facing the daleks." 

"In danger yes, but not injured or dying. A wolf protects it's own, Doctor. You ought to remember that." Bad wolf warned. 

"I'd like Rose back now." The Doctor told her. 

"Only because you asked nicely. I'll see you later, Doctor." Bad wolf smirked. The gold faded from her eyes and Rose was back in control again.

"Did she answer your questions alright?" Rose asked him. 

"She explained how you got on the tardis and into our dimension and let me tell you," The Doctor began Rose biting her lip thinking he might scold her for being so reckless yet again, but he was quick to quell her worry. "Your brilliant, Rose Tyler. Absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor grinned hugging her tightly. Rose hugged him back resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"Doctor!" Amy's frantic scream echoing through the tardis halls broke apart the tender moment.

"Who was that?" Rose questioned eyes widened as she jerked away from the Doctor's chest. 

"My companion, well one of them, I have two, married couple, the ponds, very nice. Cmon, We have to see what the fuss is about." The Doctor grabbed her hand pulling her to the door.

"Hang on, aren't they going to question how I got in here?"  Rose asked. 

"No, well yes, well we'll deal with that later. The fact of the matter is Rose Tyler I am not letting you out of my sight for the next Millenia." The Doctor told her.

"Only a millenia?" Rose questioned arching a brow as the Doctor led the way hurriedly down the hall Rose's hand clutched tightly in his own. 

"You're right a millenia is a little soon. Make that two millenia, a couple centuries, and a day." The Doctor grinned as Rose pulled him out of the room. 

"Doctor!" This time it was Rory who screamed his name and Amy let out a terrified shriek. The Doctor sped up down the hall finally reaching the console room. 

"Amy! Rory! What's wrong!?" The Doctor questioned bounding down the stairs Rose at his side. The Doctor assessing the couple for any injuries and seeing none as Amy clung to Rory obviously scared. 

"Oh my God, Doctor. Over there! " Rose breathed as she caught sight of what had terrified the couple so thoroughly. She pointed to the railing that was opposite Amy and Rory. 

"What?" The Doctor breathed out his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. The only thing keeping him from bolting away was Rose's hand keeping him grounded. 

"What's up, Doc? I see you already found Rosie." Captain Jack Harkness grinned as he kneeled on the floor his body smoking slightly. His right arm hung over the gold railing. His telltale coat dirtied slightly, but that was nothing the tardis wouldn't be able to fix later. 

"What!?" The Doctor repeated clearly in shock.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that was ch 3! Tell me what you think in the comments and stay tuned for ch 4!


	4. Ch 4: Companions Collide

"Oi! Stop being rude." Rose scolded. 

"This isn't happening. You appearing out of no where I can handle, but him!? Oh, this is a disaster!" The Doctor groaned.

"Good to see you too, Doc." Jack shook his head as he stood up. 

"But he was dead. I checked his pulse. H-he collapsed and then he was dead and now he's alive!" Rory freaked out. 

"Yeah, he tends to do that a lot." The Doctor commented adjusting his bow tie with his free hand. 

"Do you know him?" Amy demanded.

"Yes, Amy unfortunately I do." The Doctor answered. 

"Oi! Stop being rude!" Rose chastised hitting him in the chest. 

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself to Rory flirtatiously. 

"Stop it." The Doctor warned.

"I didn't even go for the girl this time." 

"He's married to said girl and we both know the gender or even species doesn't matter with you." The Doctor countered. 

"Speaking of which hello, Doctor." Jack grinned flirtatiously walking over to him. "New face, new body, and so much to explore."Jack cupped the Doctor's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. The doctor's arms flailing about a bit in objection accidentally releasing Rose's hand. 

"You'll leave the rest of the exploring to me though right?" Rose questioned just a bit of warning in her voice as Jack pulled away. 

"Of course, he's all yours. I was just testing the waters." Jack replied having witnessed first hand how in love the two of them were with each other. That said it didn't mean he couldn't set things in motion by sparking a little jealousy. 

"Rose is a much better kisser." The Doctor scowled wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. Rose smiled at that. 

"Is that a challenge?" Jack grinned.

"It wasn't an invitation." The Doctor replied going to grab rose's hand once again. 

"Doctor!" Amy yelled earning her a wince from the timelord his hand stopping just before it could touch rose's. 

"Yes, Amelia?" The Doctor inquired wringing his hands.

"Who are these people!? Please just explain what's going on." Amy pleaded completely lost.

"Right yes! Sorry, Amelia Pond, Rory Pond-"

"We're not ponds! That's not how it works." Rory objected, but the Doctor continued as if he had never even heard Rory in the first place.  

"-this is Captain Jack Harkness, he's an old acquaintance-"

"Friend!" Rose amended her right hand resting on her hip as she glared. The Doctor's eyes meeting hers for a second as she gave him a look. 

"Yes, yes fine. He's a friend, very old, very flirtatious. He's from the 51st century and probably got a few std's from multiple alien races-"

"Will you quit being rude? Honestly, I have half the mind to slap you right now." Rose warned. 

"Alright so that's Jack, and the lady to my right is the lovely Rose Marion Tyler. She's my-" The Doctor clapped his hands together as he looked Rose over for a moment before he turned back to Amy. "Well, I'm not quite sure what we are right now, but once I know you will be the fourth possibly fifth to know." The Doctor told Amy as he rung his hands together.

"You still don't know?" Jack all but groaned. 

"Oi! I just got her back we haven't discussed things yet. You interrupted us, speaking of how the hell did you get in my tardis!? This isn't just some space cab that you can hail." 

"Liquid Huon particles recovered from an old torchwood proprietor." Jack answered. 

"Don't tell me, HC Clements?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jack wondered.

"Long story, it's how I met Donna. But what in the hell made you think it would be a good idea to drink huon particles? They're deadly for humans! Which in your case doesn't really matter, but still why?" 

"Wolfy said it would get me on here." Jack replied nodding in Rose's direction. 

"Rose!" The Doctor cried out indignantly facing her with a look of betrayal in his eyes. 

"Oi, what are you yelling at me for? This is the first time I'm hearing about any of this. I don't have any memories of what she does." Rose replied crossing her arms defensively.

"Oh yes, it was all Bad Wolf's doing. Of course, so Rose tell me is there anyone else that will be popping in? Did you bring Rickey along? Is Sara Jane hiding under the console?" The Doctor demanded swinging himself under to check. "Shall I be expecting Martha or Donna to knock on the door? Is my past going to just come bursting in!?" The Doctor bounded over to it opening them showing nothing, but the vastness of space.

"Just me and her, Rose landed quite literally right on my doorstep, she was all wolfed up and explained some things to me. Like how she planned on getting to you."

"Wolfed up?" Rory asked in confusion. "Is she a werewolf?" 

"What? No! She's human, 100%." The Doctor waves a dismissive hand. 

"I have met a werewolf though, but don't worry he never bit me so I'm in the clear." Rose told the couple who nodded a bit unnerved, but considering they had met zombie fish vampires it didn't last for long. 

"Rose Tyler, I am not amused." The Doctor told her earning himself a laugh from her. 

"You still owe me that quid." Rose pointed out. 

"I haven't got any money." The Doctor shook his head. 

"I'll take your sonic as collateral then." Rose reaches for his coat jacket, but the Doctor quickly stepped away. 

"Not a chance, I love my sonic. She made it special for me this time." The Doctor nodded at the console. He stroked it a bit with a smile silently thanking her again. "Tell you what, I'll make you your own. Blue, green, red, yellow, I can probably even make it glow rainbow." The Doctor told her.

"Rosie, sonic gun is where it's at." Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Oh and there you go again just inviting yourself along." the Doctor leaned back against the console crossing his arms. 

"Got a problem with that?" Jack countered. 

"Well, your not exactly paired off like we are. Being the third wheel is not as fun as you remember and you are not stealing my girl. I fully intend on keeping her this time around. Besides I stole her first." 

"Your girl?" Rose echoed with a cheeky grin. 

The doctors mouth dropped open a bit seeming to realize what he had just said. "Shut up." He told Rose unable to stop his smile looking bashfully at his shoes. 

"Well, actually Doctor I do have someone in mind...if you wanted to pick him up." Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Hang on, you've got a boyfriend?" Rose questioned sounding elated. 

"Well, in a manner of speaking." Jack tilted his head a bit a seemingly haunted look entering his eyes. 

"No, no absolutely not. Jack, I don't bring dead people." The Doctor told him recognizing that look all too well mostly because it was a look that he saw in the mirror almost everyday. 

"But if she saves him he won't be dead. She can make him like me." Jack implored gesturing to Rose.

"One screwed up fixed point is bad enough. The universe can't handle two. You can't control life and death, it's-it's wrong." The Doctor firmly stated. The very idea of another Jack Harkness sent a terrifying chill up his spine. It made him want to grab Rose and run. 

"But she can." Jack reiterated not giving up. He'd fight right now with everything he had. Even if he screwed up his friendship with the timelord it didn't matter. Ianto Jones was worth it. 

"It's too dangerous, she doesn't have as much power as she did when she did it to you. An infinite amount of things could go wrong. Jack it could kill her." The Doctor emphasized. 

"Or she could be perfectly fine and Ianto will be alive." Jack pressed on his voice raising slightly.

"Are you even considering what your asking me right now!? You actually want me to risk losing the woman I love again just so you can have your happily ever after!?" The Doctor glared. 

"You get to have one and I don't?" Jack countered. 

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Rose interrupted walking between the two placing a hand lightly on each of their chests. 

"No." Both men chorused in sync. 

"Wanna try that again?" Rose warned now glaring between the two. 

"This could kill you! Why are you even considering this!?" The Doctor objected. 

"Because she's kind unlike some people." Jack glared. 

"Oi! I am the king of kind" The doctor objected. 

"Enough, both of you!" Rose snapped and both men quieted. Amy and Rory watched on not daring to speak a word. This was all too strange, first the Doctor gets emotional and storms off and then some strange immortal man appears along with this blonde woman. 

Rose turned to fully face the doctor. "I'm sorry."  

"For what?" He questioned. Was she going to take his side? Or did that mean she was on board with helping Jack? 

"For this." Rose frowned punching the Doctor in the face with her right hand the force from the blow sending the doctor staggering to the side. Rose stuck her foot out to trip him up taking advantage of this regenerations clumsiness. The doctor lost his balance and his head went bashing into the console on it's way down to the floor. Rose winced biting her lip as she knelt down beside him cupping his face gently as the Doctor lay there sprawled on the floor knocked unconscious. 

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed her hands slamming over her mouth. 

"Sorry, Doctor, But you weren't gonna let us do this. Hope you find room in at least one of your hearts to forgive me one day." Rose whispered kissing his forehead gently before she straightened up.

"Rose, What-?" Jack shook his head in disbelief. 

"He'll get over it, I hope. Cmon let's get him in the chair then save your boyfriend." Rose grinned going to the console. 

"Rose-"

"Listen, if we can get our happily ever after then so can you, Jack. It's like mum always used to tell me 'love is always worth the risk.' Besides, I did this to you. The least I can do is give you someone to share your immortal life with." Rose told him. Jack nodded and started to lift up the unconscious timelord.

"Hang on, what's happening?" Rory asked Rose after checking over the Doctor seeing that the timelord would be fine except for a major headache. 

"True love." Jack grunted as he dragged the doctor over to sit in the console chair. There that was at least a little better. 

"You knocked him out!" Amy exclaimed. 

"Aren't you an observant one." Rose muttered as she started rushing around the console tapping buttons and switching levers. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" Rory questioned more than a bit curious. 

"Hijacking the tardis, flying her through space and time." Rose grinned. 

"But, the Doctor is the only one who can fly the tardis. Well besides River." Amy objected looking at Rose skeptically unsure of whether to be scared of her or angry with her. 

"Never heard of her, but the Doctor taught us all to fly it once and I think I've seen him run around it enough to know what to do." Rose replied tapping a series of buttons. 

"But the nobs 'n things are lighting up right before you hit them." Rory noticed. 

Rose laughed. "The tardis helps too. We have a special connection her and I. I stole her heart in addition to both of his." Rose paused in her racing around the console to lightly kiss the Doctor's cheek before continuing to rush to button to button. 

"Jack the date!" Rose nodded to the part of the console across from her. 

"One of the Worst days of my life here we come." Jack grinned inputing the date and time the tardis landing successfully. 'I'm coming to save you Ianto.' 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Woohoo!! And that's ch 4!!! Stick around for ch 5 and tell me what you think in the comments!!


	5. Ch 5: Saving Ianto

"Okay, no time to lose, Jack lead the way." Rose ordered the two bounding down the stairs towards the doors. 

"Stop!" Amy ordered leaping in front of the doors blocking Rose and Jack's way out.

"Amy-"

"Shut up, Rory! I'm fine just take care of the Doctor." Any ordered her husband. 

"Oh, you really don't want to do this sweetheart."  Jack shook his head.

"Like hell I don't. I'm not letting you leave." Amy glared. 

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, I've got nothing against you really I don't, but right now your standing between me and the love of my life. So, I'm asking you one time and one time only. Please, Amy, will you get the hell out of my way?" Jack asked trying to resist the urge to shove the red head aside. 

"No." Amy denied shaking her head. "No way, am I doing anything that you say. You show up here out of thin air and then you hurt the Doctor. No one hurts him and gets away with it. Not on my watch. I'm not letting you leave." 

"I wouldn't have knocked him out if I didn't have too." Rose denied. "Please, you've got to understand-"

"The only thing I understand is that you hurt my best friend. You aren't going anywhere you blonde bitch." 

"Whoa" Jacks eyebrows shot up his mouth dropping open. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Doctor, now would be a really good time to wake up." Rory hissed to the still unconscious time lord, but the Doctor didn't even so much as twitch. Rose had hit him with one hell of a right hook. 

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, Amelia. Just get out of the way."  Rose shook her head 

"Shut up, only the Doctor gets to call me that."  Amy glared.

"Listen, we're going to save someone from dying then we'll be right back and we'll sort everything out. You don't have to come. You can stay on the tardis. Just let us by" Rose shook her head.

"Go to hell." Amy replied her voice unwavering. Jack sighed rubbing at his forehead. 

"Rose, we have to go. We don't have much time before he-" Jack cut himself off.

"The Doctor was clearly against whatever plan the two of you were about to hatch so I will be too." Amy stood her ground daring Rose to make a move. 

"Alright, I'm getting no where with you. I haven't got time for this. Jack, time to loop her in, catch her up to speed when you get the chance." Rose ordered pulling out her knife switching it open. 

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Amy questioned her eyes widening. Rory's attention snapped away from the Doctor looking at the knife in horror. His eyes going to Amy in worry. 

"This isn't for you," Rose told her and slid the knife across her palm hissing in pain.

"You're insane!" Amy yelped taken aback by the blonde's actions. She pressed herself more tightly against the door as gold wisps of energy swirled around Rose. Her eyes glowing a menacing gold. 

"Amy!" Rory called worriedly.

"I'm alright!" She called back, but her voice was far shakier than before.

"If I were you, I'd move." Jack told her. 

"Not a chance." Amy replied though her shaking knees told a different story. She didn't know what that Rose woman had done, but it scared her. 

"Oh, hello! We haven't met yet, tell me are you scared of the big bad wolf?" Bad wolf questioned, Amy, immediately noticing the fear in her eyes. 

"No." Amy replied in confusion. What was she talking about a fairytale for? "And what do you mean we haven't met yet? The Doctor introduced us a few minutes ago." 

"Hey, wolfie nice to see you again. We're on the clock, let's go." Jack told her his hand resting on the small of her back. 

Bad wolf smirked. "I can sense your fear little red, but don't worry. It seems I have more pressing matters that need my attention." Bad Wolf spoke grabbing Jack's wrist golden energy blinding their forms from view forcing both Amy and Rory to shut their eyes. When they reopened them the two were gone.

"What? But I didn't move! How did they get out?" Amy demanded.

"I don't know." Rory replied cluelessly as he frowned. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, fine. Just worried about him. What kinds of friends appear out of nowhere just to punch you in the face and steal your motor?"

"Mels?" Rory suggested after some thought.

"Rory!" Amy scolded.

"What? She would." Rory said defensively. 

-meanwhile with Bad Wolf and Jack-

The alarms were blaring and the building was on lock down. The poison spreading through the air. A shimmering gold aura protecting badwolf and Jack from the poisonous air 

"Neat trick." Jack breathed.

"Bending time around us to when the air was clean. Much easier than healing Rose's lungs repeatedly." Bad wolf explained. 

"So, you can do it right?" Jack asked as he rsisited the urge to run to ianto's side. Race him into the tardis as fast as he could as he and Rose watched from the doorway keeping just out of sight. Ianto and Jack standing in front of the 456 encased in glass. 

"Do what?" Bad Wolf questioned.

"Make him immortal like me." Jack pleaded. 

"You aren't immortal." Bad wolf replied dismissively. 

"I can't die. You can't get much more immortal than that." 

"I destroyed an entire Dalek fleet, and gave you all their lives. As soon as those lives run out, bye bye." Bad Wolf waved.

"So, what can you do for Ianto? Can you make him like me?" Jack pressed. Okay, so he wasn't as he immortal as he thought he was, but that was alright. He probably hadn't even dented 100 of them yet. 

"Yes, but first we have to avoid any paradoxes. My Doctor is going to be very cross if we cause one. He hates fixing those, they cause all sorts of creatures to appear." 

"So, in other words I'm going to have to think Ianto's dead?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, but only the you in the past. In reality, he'll be alive and well with the you now. I can see all that ever was and ever could be. If past you believes him to be dead you will reach the moment in time we are in now. A stable time loop surrounding a fixed point." 

"What about the 456? My grandson-" Jack worried only now realizing perhaps this plan to bring the love of his life back had not been as well thought out as he first believed. 

"Your grandson shall live because of what we're doing here." Badwolf shushed him. Waiting for the right moment to strike. She had to time this perfectly. 

"If there's a virus, then there must be an antivirus. Release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank, and we'll all die together." Ianto threatened the alien.

"You've made your point. Now stop this, and we can talk." Past Jack pleaded. 

"You are dying even now." The 456 replied.   
Jack and Ianto fire at the containment area glass, but it was bulletproof. The bullet's just bouncing off. 

"The 456, shall come to dust, everything dies, all things." Bad Wolf whispered glowed brighter and every member of the456 race disintegrated just as the Daleks once had. 

"What's that light? What's it doing?" Jack demanded as the 456 glowed gold turning to a shimmering dust. The dust seeped through the glass and swirled around Ianto. Ianto stumbles falling back into the past Jack's arms. 

"We've got to get you out of here. I can survive anything, but you can't." Past Jack worried. 

"Too late. I breathed the air. Whatever it did, I'm done for. I can feel it." Ianto struggled his veins feeling as if they were on fire his heart racing. 

"There's got be something. There's got to be an antidote. No! No, no, no, no, no. No, Ianto. No. It's all my fault." Past Jack despaired cradling him in his arms. 

"No, it's not." Ianto denied. 

"Don't speak. Save your breath." Past Jack pleaded. 

"I love you." Ianto told him. 

"Don't. Ianto? Ianto. Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me, please. Stay with me. Stay with me, please." Past Jack begged.

"Hey. It was good, yeah?" Ianto questioned.

"Yeah." Past Jack agreed. 

"Don't forget me." Ianto pleaded. 

"Never could." Past Jack shook his head in denial. 

"A thousand year's time you won't remember me." Ianto denied.

"Yes, I will. I promise. I will. Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me, please. Please don't." Past Jack whispered pulling Ianto closer. 

"Cmon, keel over." Bad wolf muttered lowly. 

"Hey, let me have my moment." Jack frowned, but he couldn't deny he wanted the same. 

Past Jack kisses Ianto one last time, and keels over, dead. The second his past self hit the floor Jack was sprinting over to Ianto pulling him into his lap.

"Ianto? Ianto!?" Jack shook him looking down desperately at the man he loved. "Cmon, Ianto. Come back to me. It's easy, I promise. Just open your eyes and take a deep breath." 

Bad wolf's eyes glowed more intensely directing the rest of the 456's lives into Ianto's body. "I bring life." 

Ianto's eyes snapped open and he gasped jerking up clinging onto Jack. He looked up at him wildly. "Jack?" Ianto croaked in surprise. 

Jack smiled and leans down smashing his lips to Ianto's. Ianto kissed him back, but still felt rather confused when he pulled away. "Jack, what happened?" 

"I'll explain everything later. I promise, but right now we've got to move. Come on." Jack pulled him up so he was standing. Ianto was a bit wobbly at first, but he quickly gained his footing.

"There's two of you? How can there be two? Jack, what did you-" Ianto wondered looking from the Jack lying on the floor to the one that was ushering him over to where Bad Wolf stood leaning heavily against the wall. She smiled at the sight of the two of them waving at Ianto. 

"Who's she?" Ianto redirected his questions. 

"A friend." Jack replied. "Let's get back to the tardis."

"You're taking me with you this time?" Ianto asked in surprise before quickly switching gears. No, he couldn't just run away with Jack. Not with everything hanging in the balance. "But, what about the 456!? Jack the children we can't just leave while the earth is in peril like this." 

"Shh Ianto Relax. It's been sorted. They won't be taking anymore kids. I swear, just come with me. I can explain more once your on the Tardis, alright?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, Alright." Ianto nodded the three of them sneaking their way to the Tardis. "So, you're friend. Does she have a name?" 

"In this form I'm known as the bad wolf. Although this one's started to take a liking to calling me wolfy." Bad Wolf told Ianto nodding at Jack. 

"Right." Ianto nodded not really understanding. He looked at Jack wondering if he would elaborate more. 

"It's a long story."

"You've gained a hell of a lot more time, just tell him the basics." Bad wolf smirked.

"Bad wolf is a split personality that manifested in my friend Rose when she absorbed the heart of the Tardis. So the bad wolf half is in the simplest of terms a time goddess and Rose is, well Rose is just Rose."

"Well that's convenient." Ianto breathed. 

"You're telling me." Jack laughed shaking his head.

"Alright boys, time to face the music." Bad Wolf breathed as they reached the Tardis doors. The Gold shimmer fading from around her and from her eyes. She staggered a bit and Jack was quick to steady her. 

"Rose! Rose are you alright?" Jack worried.

"Hm? Yeah just just got a little dizzy for a sec." Rose groaned rubbing at her head. "Did we do it?" 

"Yeah, Yeah we got Ianto." Jack nodded.

"Might I remind you both of the poison?" Ianto reminded.

"Right. Rose, Ianto in the box! Go!" Jack ordered shoving the two in the box before him.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That's chapter 5 stay tuned for ch 6!!!!!!

Soo, what do you guys think of this story so far? Tell me your thoughts!!


	6. Ch 6: Humans Argue

"Doctor! They're back!" Amy yelled the ginger leaning on a gold rail glaring at the three who stumbled in Rory standing beside her. The Doctor however was no where in sight. 

"What? No! Not yet! It's- I'm not ready! Stall her ponds!" The Doctor called back from the other side of the console his form hidden by it. 

"Stall me for what? Doctor, if your going to yell I'd really prefer it if you just did it now." Rose frowned. Why the Doctor chose to single her out Rose wasn't entirely sure, but she figured it couldn't be good. 

The Doctor's head popped out from the side of the console as he leaned over it looking at Rose in confusion. "Yell? Why would I yell?"

"Well, I Uh..you know." Rose made a punching movement mimicking her earlier actions. 

"She punched you in the face, pinched your motor-" Rory reminded.

"And threatened me." Amy added.

"You were in the way." Jack said defensively. 

"You defied the Doctor." Amy replied. 

"So?" Jack questioned.

"So..so you can't do that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jack pressed. 

"Because you can't." Amy shook her head. "Rory back me up." 

"What? No...Amy Leave me out of this." 

"Rory Williams!" 

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm letting you fight your own battle here." Rory put his hands up. 

"Oh, my god your on their side aren't you?" 

"Sides? We're really picking sides now?" Rose frowned. 

"No, we aren't." Rory told her before turning his attention back to his wife. "Listen, Amy, they saved a man's life."

"So?" Amy questioned.

"So, whats so bad about that?" Rory questioned. 

"You just don't get it." Amy crossed her arms. 

Before anyone else could object the Doctor spoke up. 

"Oh enough already! The lot of you do shut up. I hate when they fight, why do you humans always fight each other? Amy I really expected better of you and shame on the rest of you for ganging up on her." The Doctor scolded them. 

"But Doctor-" Rose went to protest. 

"But nothing. It's like Sarah Jane all over again. Look, I'll only be another moment. Rose Tyler stay where you are, don't come over here, and all of you stop arguing." The Doctor ordered sternly. 

"Why? What's over there?" Rose questioned her curiosity spiking taking a step forwards.

"Nothing, yet." The Doctor replied before disappearing back behind the console. Rose's eyebrows drawing together in confusion. This was not the greeting she had been expecting. She looked to Amy and Rory for answers. 

"He's been like that since he woke up. Won't tell us what he's tinkering with over there. Just rambled on about this being a surprise for you and that all humans were momentarily relegated to this side of the tardis." Amy explained in annoyance. She had assumed the Doctor would have been furious and annoyed when he had awoke, but instead he had rubbed his jaw and laughed producing the biggest smile Amy had ever seen on his face.

"Seriously?" Rose questioned in surprise.

"Seriously." Amy confirmed not looking pleased at all. With the time lords immediate ramblings when he awoke followed by his excited tinkering Amy hadn't gotten the chance to really get any answers out of the time lord. 

"Hey, is your friend alright?" Rory questioned pointing to Ianto who was leaning heavily against Jack his eyes wide as he stared around him.

"It's It's really..." Ianto struggled to grasp words. 

"I know, I know." Jack calmed him a steadying hand on the other man's shoulder. 

"I always thought you were exaggerating." Ianto admitted. 

"I never exaggerate." Jack replied with a shake of his head. "You okay?" 

"I just never expected it to change in shape as well as size." Ianto admitted.

"Shape?" Rory echoed in confusion.

"It's rectangular on the outside, this room is circular." Ianto explained. 

"So it's circular on the inside?" Rose grinned. "Oh, I like you." 

"Well no actually that's just the chameleon circuit. She's really circular on the outside too." The Doctor called still working on Rose's surprise. 

"Ooh that's rubbish. She looks so good in a box shape." Rose shook her head and the Doctor grinned behind the console. 

"The what?" Rory questioned never hearing him utter the word chameleon circuit before. 

"The thing that makes it look like a dated police phone box from the 50's?" Ianto guessed. 

"Yes, wait hang on, I recognize that voice...was he the one in the suit?" The Doctor wondered still out of sight the sound of crackling sparks could be heard. 

"Do you need a hand Doctor?" Jack asked concerned by the threatening sound. 

"Not from you thank you. You've already stolen one of mine before,"  The Doctor replied.

"In fairness you just left it lying on the ground." Jack replied.

"You mean to tell me that hand in the tank was his?" Ianto questioned.

"Yes, whose did you think it was?" Jack questioned.

Ianto shrugged. "We all were clueless. Owen thought you might have a hand fetish, Gwen thought it was yours, Tosh didn't really weigh in on the discussions that much."

"And you?" Jack questioned.

"I knew it wasn't yours I've all but memorized these hands of yours." Ianto began earning a grin from Jack as he laced their fingers together. "Couldn't be a fetish either, you would have mentioned it sooner." Ianto smirked. 

"You know me so well." Jack grinned leaning down to give Ianto another kiss. 

"Does he know about the alien std's?" Amy whispered to Rory. 

"I don't think he cares." Rory whispered back.

"To answer your earlier question, yes he was the one in the suit." Jack told the Doctor once he pulled away from Ianto. 

"Name?" The Doctor questioned more sparking could be heard. Rose tried to peer around the console, but the Doctor was blocking whatever he was working on. 

"Is this necessary?" Jack questioned a bit annoyed at the timelord's prodding. 

"Excuse me for wanting to know whose on my ship. I'm old Jack I don't quite remember what his name was." The Doctor replied his tone a bit grumbly as he dropped something on the floor. 

"Jones. Ianto Jones." Ianto introduced himself. 

"Right, okay, so Ianto I take it you're the man that the love of my hearts risked her life for?" The Doctor questioned finally sauntering out from behind the console over to the group of humans on the other side. Whatever he was working on before being hidden in his right pocket before Rose could catch a glimpse. 

"Is that what happened? Jack hasn't really explained anything yet." Ianto said shooting Rose a look of concern. 

"I'm fine, really." Rose told Ianto. 

"But you might not have been." The Doctor frowned at her.

"I know and I'm sorry if I worried you, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. Jack deserves to be happy with the one he loves just as much as you and I do." Rose told him taking his hand. The Doctor smiled grimly. 

"I know." The Doctor replied as he rubbed his cheek a bit. "But did you really have to punch me?"

"You wouldn't have let me do it." Rose replied. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"You're packing one hell of a right hook Rose Tyler, But you're not the first woman whose punched me. I'm just fine." 

"That doesn't surprise me." Rose shook her head. "You probably deserved it." 

"Yes, probably." The Doctor nodded.

"Just double checking, but you're not mad are you?" Rose asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, because I knocked you out, flew your ship and messed with life and death again." Rose recapped.

"Yeah, you did, but I'm not mad." The Doctor assured her. 

"You're not?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"Course not why would I be? You messed with the laws of nature again, but that's just what happens when you have ultimate power. You're only human. You all just can't resist it. It's in your blood couldn't change it if I wanted to." The Doctor frowned. "Besides there's nothing I can do about it now so no sense in being angry. In fact, I have a surprise for you Miss Tyler."

"Is it a good surprise?" Rose questioned.

"Of course it's a good surprise! All my surprises are good." The Doctor grinned.

"That's debatable." Both Jack and Rory muttered at the same time. 

"Oi! Shut up, the lot of you. No spoiling the surprise. In fact you know what?" The Doctor smiles grabbing Rose's hand in his own turning to her a wild look in his eyes. "Run!" He told her. Rose laughed in reply the two running out of the console room and away from the prying eyes of the rest of them.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Alright! That was ch 6!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Here are some questions i'd like you to answer if you don't mind.

1\. What do you think the Doctors surprise is?

2\. How do you think Ianto will react when he finds out he's Immortal?

3\. What do you think of Bad Wolf?

4\. Is there any time periods you'd like to see them travel too?

5\. Are there any planets you'd like to see them travel too?

6\. How long do you think it'll be til the Doctor receives the famous Tyler slap?

7\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!!


	7. Ch 7: Surprises

"There he goes again! Running off with some mysterious blonde just like with River." Amy frowned crossing her arms. 

"He seems to like her, Amy." Rory tried to console her.

"He doesn't just like her. He's in love with her." Jack corrected.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion. 

"The Doctor, he's in love with her. Trust me, I know." 

"Because you three go back?" Ianto questioned earning a nod from Jack. 

"If he loves her then why did she leave him? Why did you leave him? He was so lonely when I met him." Amy frowned her tone clearing conveying that she accused both jack and Rose of abandoning the timelord. 

"It's complicated." Jack replied. 

"Speaking of complicated Jack you do still owe me that explanation." Ianto reminded.

"Of course." Jack agreed his hands placed on Ianto's shoulder. He kissed Ianto's cheek. "We'll talk in my room, I assume it's still here somewhere."

"You think the Doctor got rid of it?" Ianto asked in surprise.

"He doesn't tend to keep rooms he doesn't need." Jack replied as he lead Ianto up the stairs. 

"Well worse comes to worse we could always just talk in the hall." Ianto suggested.

"No, my rooms better, more privacy, and trust me you're going to want privacy." Jack told him. 

-meanwhile with Rose and the Doctor-

"I cannot believe you kept the swimming pool in the library!" Rose laughed as the Doctor shut the library doors leaning against them as he panted. 

"Yes, well what's a pool without a library? You can't have a library without a pool that would just be ridiculous. Pools were made for libraries and I know a slitheen who would definitely agree." The Doctor shook his head clapping his hands together. "But that is a story for another time, Rose Tyler are you ready for your surprise?" 

"I think so." Rose smiled thrilled at the idea of a present from the Doctor. How long had it been since she had gotten one of those?

"Good, now give me your knife." The Doctor pointed to her pocket.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"The knife in your pocket, little switch blade with a pink strip down the side, possibly still having some dried on blood, gimme." The Doctor told her holding out his hand.

"But why do you want-"

"If you want your present you'll do what I say." The Doctor told her. "Cmon, hand it over." 

Rose shifted uncomfortably for a moment trying to figure out what in all of the cosmos the Doctor could want it for, but she couldn't think of anything. After all the doctor hated knives though not as much as he hated guns. She hesitantly passed it over to him before he could ask again. The Doctor grinned in victory before chucking the knife into the fireplace.

"Doctor!" Rose snapped enraged rushing past him to the fireplace only to see her beloved knife was already melting away. She winced her nose scrunching. She loved that switch blade. 

"Now, now calm down. Only an idiot carries around a knife and you, Rose Tyler aren't an idiot. I was rectifying a situation." The Doctor explained walking behind her placing his hands gently on her shoulders. 

"That was my only way to summon, Bad Wolf." Rose glared. "I loved that knife, now I've gotta get a new one."

"No, you don't. What you think slicing your hand open with a silly little knife is the only way to get her to come out? I don't think so. Besides, Rose Tyler, this is my hand holding hand, I can't just keep letting you slice it open, it's far too important." The Doctor took said hand in his bringing her fingers to his lips placing a gently kiss there. 

"Well, What other way is there?" Rose questioned. 

"Close your eyes." The Doctor told her. 

"But-" Rose went to object.

"Trust me." The Doctor asked turning her around to face him. 

Rose took a breath and closed her eyes. She listened intently as she felt the Doctor's hands slide off her shoulders. She heard him ruffle through his pockets and mutter something that sounded gallifreyan. 

"Did you just swear?" Rose questioned unable to hide her grin of amusement. 

"No, yes, maybe, never repeat that, nasty word. Now shh, I'm searching." The Doctor told her and Rose bit back another giggle the best she could. Finally the noise stopped so he must have found what he had been searching for. 

"Okay, open!" The Doctor told her his voice leaking with excitement. Rose did so only to be greeted with the Doctor holding up a silver tube like thing with copper wiring wrapped around it. It has a gold chain connected at the side of the device that looked somewhat like an antenna. The middle of the device was clear and then above it was nothing but gold. 

"Alright, I give up, What am I looking at?" Rose questioned raising an eyebrow. 

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor grinned pressing a button on the side. The middle of the device and the tip glowing with a pink light. 

 

"Seriously?" Rose questioned. "But I couldn't have been gone that long." 

"Are you doubting my brilliance? Well, if you don't want it I can always  give it to Amy, River oh! maybe Sarah Jane gallifrey knows she -" 

"No! No, way.  Give it here. I want my present, Doctor. No trading it off to another girl you love." Rose took the screwdriver from him with a smile.

"The only girl that I love is you." The Doctor insisted kissing her forehead. "The others are just friends, good friends, but just friends."

"Alright want to show me all the fancy settings?" Rose questioned waving her sonic.

"I thought you'd never ask." The Doctor grinned pulling out his own. 

-back with Jack and Ianto-

"Okay, Ianto you might want to sit down for this." Jack told him gesturing to his bed. The two men finally having found his room. 

"I think you could come up with a better way of getting me into bed." Ianto replied.

"Just sit, please?" Jack questioned taking off his coat hanging it on the door.

"Alright." Ianto sighed sitting down on the bed clapping his hands together. "What did you do Jack?" 

Jack bent down in front of him taking both of Ianto's hands. "First thing you should know, I'm from the future."

Ianto smiled down at him shaking his head. "I already knew that. 51st century pheromones are a dead giveaway afterall." 

"That's not what I meant. The me that you saw lying there was me from 2 months ago. I tried moving on, to keep going just like I've always done when someone I've loved dies, but Ianto I couldn't do it. You were constantly in my head. I was seeing out of the corner of my eye everywhere I looked, and I couldn't so much as look at a cup of coffee without thinking of you."

"Jack-"

"So, when Bad Wolf showed up on my doorstep and told me there was a way to get you back, and travel with the Doctor again, I took it." Jack explained.

"Alright, so you stopped me from dying?" Ianto questioned.

"Ianto...I Made you like me." Jack admitted. 

Ianto gasped.  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Alright so that was ch 7! Please tell me what you think in the comments!!


	8. Ch 8: Immortal

"I'm immortal? Jack, are you kidding me?" Ianto shook his head his eyes wide. This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening, it was impossible!

"No, you're not immortal. That isn't what I said. I made you like me." Jack repeated trying to keep his voice soothing.

"You're not immortal? But then how do you keep not dying!? And what about the 456!? How'd you take care of it?" Ianto questioned.

"Rose, Bad Wolf killed the 456, Every last one just turned them to dust, but the Universe demands a balance be kept so she put there lives in you and gave you life again. Except now you have all of those lives."

"What?" Ianto breathed his eyes widening.

"I know this is all a bit of a shock, but Ianto you have to understand, I couldn't live without you..." Jack explained his hand sliding up to cup the other man's cheek.

"So, your solution was to make it so I'd outlive my family? All my friends?" Ianto questioned pulling away from Jack's touch. "Turn me into some kind of freak like you?"

"I'll try not to be offended by that." Jack muttered a bit stung by his comment. Ianto placed his head in hands.

"Jack....What's my family going to think?" Ianto wondered looking up from his hands. Jacks hand tubing soothing circles into his back.

"They already thought that you were dead. They still do think your dead. You don't have to worry about all those goodbyes now. I-It's like they've already been said." Jack explained.

"What if I wanted those goodbye's Jack? So, now you're saying what? That I'm never going to see any of them again?"

"Ianto, you can't. It's better this way, I promise. Take it from someone who's died so many times already. Goodbye's are nothing but a cheap trick at closure, a bandaid to mask the pain, but you're never ready, not really. You don't have to say goodbye, you'll always have me, and I'll always have you now, Ianto. We can give each other forever." Jack promised.

"I think I might like that, sir." Ianto leaned into him resting his against Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around him, his arm a comforting weight upon Ianto's shoulder. He pressed his lips gently against Ianto's temple.

-meanwhile with the Doctor and Rose-

"No, no you need to swish and flick! Not flick and swish." The Doctor shook his head with a laugh as Rose took her sonic out of her jacket pocket with a flourish.

"I'm doing exactly what you did!" Rose replied defensively trying to fight down her laughter.

"You most certainly are not." The Doctor denied his eyes widening just the slightest bit in indignation.

"Fine then, maybe you're just a rubbish teacher." Rose smirked.

"Oi! Me? What about you? It's not my fault you're an awful pupil." The Doctor huffed shaking his head.

"Maybe you should alter your teaching methods." Rose suggested.

"Alright, but only for you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor smirked pocketing his sonic. He walked behind her til he was pressed right up against her, he wrapped his arms around her settling a hand on each of her wrists.

"I like this teaching method much better," Rose smiled looking back at him.

"I thought you might." The Doctor smiled pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Now, remember, swish and flick." The timelord moving her wrist around in the correct motion.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" The Doctor questioned.

"Are we...." Rose trailed off unsure how to really phrase her question. She didn't want to say dating, because that would make the Doctor her boyfriend, and like she had told Mickey so long ago he was so much more important to her than that. Plus she wasn't even entirely certain timelords did date. She couldn't say partners, because that sounded more married than anything else, not that she didn't want to be married to the Doctor again. Though she was unsure if it was really technically him since the half human version was a metacrisis and he didn't even remember the event.

"Are we what?" The Doctor questioned his mind whirring with possible endings to her sentence that threatened to come tumbling out of his mouth, but he bit his tongue to hold his rambling back. Now didn't seem like the right time to go on one of his tangents.

"Are we a thing? Like uh...together? I uh" Rose cleated her throat. ".. this is a trickier question to form than I thought it would be?"

"Are you asking if we're a couple now?" The Doctor questioned hoping he had understood what she was getting at.

"Yeah," Rose nodded turning around tucking her sonic away. "I am."

"In that case, Rose Tyler-" whatever the Doctor was about to say was cut off as the tardis lurched suddenly sending them both falling to the floor.

"What was that!?" Rose wondered.

"No idea, let's go find out." The Doctor told her. The two racing out of the library to the console.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Tell me what you think in the comments and if I should continue!!


End file.
